Hero to Zero
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: After a fight alongside The Galaxy Trio, Birdman receives a contract from Agent 7, this contract you might ask? A deal to be lawyer, he signs it...And the madness begins as he asked to defend Space Ghost in court.


**Whoosh!** A heroic figure in a yellow, black, and red superhero outfit, with a birdlike mask and blue wings fired a beam of sun rays at the giant praying mantis, accompanied by a indigo hawk.

"Ha ha! Take that you fiend. You cannot stop the might of... BIIIRRRDMAN!" He said.

The mantis fell to the ground with a large "Thud!". Mainly due to the impact of Birdman's attack.

"Great job Birdman!" Gravity Girl said pleased.

"Aw, shucks Gravity Girl." Birdman replied.

"Now, shall we go back to headquarters?" Meteor Man said.

"You said it right Meteor Man, to headquarters!" Birdman exclaimed.

* * *

When they got back to headquarters, Agent 7 was already on the giant screen at the end of the room.

"Great to see you Harvey. Did you defeat another villain again?" Agent 7 said.

Birdman noticed that Agent 7 was suspiciously holding a piece of paper behind his back.

"Agent 7, why is that piece of paper behind your back?"

Agent 7 smiled. "Well you see...I'm already here!"

Both The Galaxy Trio and Birdman's eyes widened in unison.

They then heard the sound of automatic doors shutting, it was Agent 7, and he was holding a, contract?

Agent 7's smile turned more normal, and then, walked towards Birdman and then, put his right arm on Birdman's shoulder.

Agent 7 sighed. "My real name is Phil Ken Sebben, and this contract is for you...You see my brother Bill and I now run a law firm, and personally, I think you fit the bill nicely, ha ha! Attorney."

"A-a-attorney? Don't those people defend people in those courtroom drama shows I heard so much about? If so...I'm a bit interested...But I am worried about The Galaxy Trio fighting without me.." Birdman thought.

"Besides Birdman, attorney's defend people in court. I'll bet you do well!" Agent 7 replied.

"Knew it!" Birdman thought.

"So c'mon Birdman, sign it for me!"

Birdman sighed, this was a hard decision, on one hand, he could fight crime with The Galaxy Trio, but on the other, the idea of an attorney sounded fun in his head. A few moments later, he came to a decision.

"Okay..I take the contract." Birdman said, as he grabbed the pen and paper from Agent 7's hands.

After he had written his name. Agent 7 grabbed Birdman's left hand and dragged him out the room, all while Birdman was waving, with Avenger, his indigo hawk following behind him.

"I love you guys." Birdman said as he was dragged out.

* * *

 **At the Sebben and Sebben Law Firm.**

Birdman and Phil walked into a office, it had a giant window at one side, and a brown, presumably wooden desk near the bed of the room, the desk also had a blue mug that read in bold black letters. "Lucky Mug" and, a buzzer, possibly for calling Phil or Agent 7, it even had what looked to be a golden bird perch, possibly for Avenger.

"So Mr. Birdman, welcome to your new office at Sebben and Sebben Law Firm. How do you like it?"

"This is quite the nice room you got here Mr. Sebben. I especially love the perch for Avenger! And-"

Suddenly, a black haired man with measuring tape around his neck came into the room, he was holding a grey tuxedo with a red tie in a clothes bag. He then handed the bag to Phil, he then quickly went out.

"Thank you ever so much." Phil said, he then showed Birdman the tuxedo, Birdman was impressed. "So Harvey Birdman, can I call you Harvey?" Birdman nodded. "Okay then, Harvey, this is your new attorney's uniform."

Harvey's eyes widened. "Why can't I just wear my superhero costu-"

"You'll look too impractical and idiotic." Phil interrupted.

Two people then came walking into the office, one was a purple anthropomorphic hippopotamus in a suit, tie and explorers hat, the other was a man that looked quite similar to Harvey, couple of the differences being that he was younger and had mechanical looking wings instead of a more bird like approach.

"Harvey, this is Peter Potamus and Peanut." Phil said.

The look of Peanut reminded him of Birdboy. He then shook hands with them both.

"Pleasure to Mr. Potamus and uh- "

"Peanut, my name is Peanut." He said.

"And the hippo is Peter Potamus, correct?"

Peter nodded.

Phil then looked at Harvey.

"I know your new to this law business, so, I'll teach you how to be an attorney. Ha, ha! Student teacher relationship."

 **After teaching Harvey. About the basics of an attorney's lifestyle and courtroom trials, and getting into his tuxedo.**

"Alright Mr. Birdman, now that your Attorney skills are achieved you are now a fully fledged attorney! Ha, ha congratulations." Phil said.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Now sitting at his desk, Harvey, with his tuxedo on, pressed a button, it buzzed, he leaned to the microphone where the button was next to.

"Send him in."

A man in a black, white, and red superhero suit, complete with a cape and a "Batman-like" mask walked into Birdman's office, alongside Peanut.

"So you must be-"

"Tad Ghostal, aka Space Ghost, I need you to defend me in court, two of my villains, who were also on my talk show, "Space Ghost: Coast to Coast", have recently been murdered, and I'm being accused for murdering them, and I think your the guy to hel-"

"That's fine, that's fine, so you used to be a superhero right?" Birdman said.

"Yes, him and his allies Jan, Jace, and there monkey Blip, pretty much fought galactic villains, he then got his own crappy talk show and cartoon with his enemies, Zorak, Moltar, and an idiotic cat like creature called, Brak. Who eventually got his own equally crappy spin off show." Peanut quickly exclaimed.

Both Tad and Harvey's eyes widened.

Tad sighed. "I miss Jan and Jace."

Harvey tapped his hand over Tad's shoulder.

"I understand, I understand. I'll take the case!"

* * *

 **M-KAW!**

In the lunch room, Harvey is sitting alone at a table, at the table next to him sat The Impossibles, Coil Man, Multi Man, and Fluid Man.

"So...You'll be at the trial later?" Harvey asked.

"Yondering yes!" Multi Man replied.

Harvey then noticed one of his enemies Reducto, running through the lunch room screaming loudly.

 **At Phil's Office**

"So your sure that Space Ghost didn't murder Zorak and Moltar, considering that there his ENEMIES? Ha, ha! Murder."

"I'm sure of it Dammit! And I'm gonna prove it!"

"Through wha-" Phil replied

"Surveillance cameras.."

Harvey quickly walked out.

Peter Potamus then popped out of Phil's desk.

"Is he gone?"

The surveillance camera showed a man in a black hood holding a suspicious bag, he then carried it quickly out of the room.

* * *

 **At the Trial**

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, two supervillains, by the names of Zorak and Moltar, more commonly known as the producer and band leader on the popular late night talk show, "Space Ghost: Coast to Coast" have recently been found dead near the studio made to produce the popular talk show and-" A few people clapped. "Let me finish...Anyway, I would like to call the super-villain known as Brak to the stand.

"Hi, my name is Brak!"

"Mr. Brak. Where did you see Zorak and/or Moltar BEFORE, they were murdered."

"Zorak was a bully, I cried when I was at his "Fyun-nay-rool""

"He's stupid because of brain damage if your wondering, it was due to him being thrown into a swarm of Pirranamyte."

"So you fight crime, AND, play music in a band? What's your most popular song?" Peanut said.

Fluid Man whispered in his ear.

"Wait! That's the name of your song?" Peanut replied surprised.

Fluid Man nodded.

"Really...Who would name a song like that?"

"Our manager." Coil Man said.

Peanut spat out a drink.

 **Back at the Trial**

"Your honour, my client Multi Man of the Impossibles, Has reportedly seen the killer briefly at the crime scene." Reducto said. "Mr. Multi Man, what did the killer look like, and how can we be sure that Ted Ghostal aka Space Ghost is the killer...Well other than the fact that, Zorak and Moltar are his enemies and all."

"Well your honour, I saw it briefly with my own eyes, he was wearing a hood, and everything, he had his mask off and I also saw he was bal-"

"Then how do you explain this?" Harvey said as he press the button on the remote control, starting the footage he had earlier. But, near the end of footage, it shows the man the hood removing the hood, to fix his hair, revealing that the killer to be...Multi Man?

"Huh Multi Man being the killer...Never would've expected that.." Mentok said.

"Please tell Multi Man, why in the hell would you kill Zorak and Moltar?" Space Ghost angrily.

"He was a villain, so I had to defeat him, that's what we heroes do!" Multi Man.

"That's no excuse, I declare Tad Ghostal, not guilty!" Mentok replied.

"Yes." Space Ghost said pleased.

"Wait till I tell my producer you villainous bastard!" Multi Man said as he was dragged away.

 **In Birdman's Office**

"Now that the case has been settled, you can now sleep peacefully and let both Zorak and Moltar rest in peace" Harvey Said

Violin music played for a few moments until all the people in office, (Which included Phil, Peanut, Space Ghost and others.) started laughing.


End file.
